1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anchor components that are assembled in situ within a concrete deck. More particularly, the present invention relates to components used to provide a mounting location for hanging support rods that depend downward from formed concrete decks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern buildings often are formed of steel and concrete. In such buildings, hanging support rods are used to support pipes and conduits, automatic sprinkler components, electrical fixtures, and any other apparatus which would normally be depending from a ceiling. Mounting fixtures for these hanging rods are positioned prior to the concrete deck being poured while the building is under construction.
What will be referred to herein as deck construction or decking is a type of construction which is extensively used for forming the floors of large steel or concrete frame buildings of multiple stories. The floor of one level is defined on the upper surface of a given deck while the ceiling of the lower level is defined by the lower surface of the same deck. Two general types of deck construction are in use today in the construction of large buildings: the poured concrete type of deck and the steel floor deck. The steel floor deck is primarily used in large steel frame buildings of multiple stories.
The steel floor deck process features a fluted or corrugated steel sheet that is utilized as a floor base. Utility service conduits are laid in suitable formations on the sheet steel member. There may be outlets for these conduits positioned above the upper surface of the steel sheet. The outlets are identified to be used at a later time. The steel sheet may have openings that allow the conduits and other structures to pass from the top to the bottom of the steel sheet. Once all of the components are properly positioned, a layer of concrete is poured on top of the steel sheet, thereby encapsulating all of the components that are positioned on the steel sheet. Thus, the lower surface of the concrete is in intimate contact with the steel sheet, whose underside is exposed as the ceiling for the lower level. The underside of the steel sheet frequently has a coating sprayed upon it for weather proofing and fire proofing. The resulting deck structure is strong and substantially fireproof.